


Meridian Pointe

by katillac25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016, Summer Camp AU, camp owner Rumple, counselor Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/katillac25
Summary: My RSS gift for onceuponamultishipper! The prompt was: camp owner Rumple, counselor Belle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceuponamultishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=onceuponamultishipper).



Rumple looked over the papers, checking off each and every detail that seemed to be in order. He leaned against the frame of the door as he flipped through the papers. The plans seemed to be ready to enact. It had been a year long endeavor that was, at last, ready to be unveiled. This project had been the focus of his mind since the accident. It had been the only distraction that seemed to somewhat numb the pain of losing Neal. He only hoped that his efforts would lessen, not only his own pain, but also the pain he shared with others.

As much as he dwelt on his own pain, his efforts were more meant to help his grandson. It had only been a matter of months that Henry was able to spend with Neal, and the effects of their time together had an obvious impact on Henry. The past year had inflicted repercussions on everyone, but perhaps this effort would at least begin to help, not only himself, but others as well.

As he skimmed through all of the completed preparations, he flipped through his papers once again. He stopped on a specific page to review all of the employees and volunteers lined up for their first year. It was a surprisingly large number for the first year, and he was certainly grateful for it. As he continued to review the list, a familiar voice tore his gaze away from the papers.

“Mr. Gold?”

Rumple smiled warmly as he saw Belle walking towards him.

“Ms. French, you’re here a day early,” he replied.

“I’m well aware my work starts tomorrow, Mr. Gold,” she laughed, moving to stand beside him. “I’m quite excited. I think this camp will be good for the kids.”

“I hope so,” he said quietly, glancing away from her.

Belle gently took his hand in hers, earning his gaze once more.

“It will be. I’m sure of it,” she said softly, glancing down at his clipboard. “Looks like there will be a full staff. That’s impressive for the first year.”

“I was rather shocked by how many volunteered. It will certainly make a difference,” he smiled, quickly walking into the small office. Upon his return, he handed her a set of keys. “I suppose you were looking for these.”

“Indeed I was. Thank you. I’ll be here bright and early tomorrow morning.”

Rumple nodded, giving a small smile as she walked away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 The following morning, Rumple stood outside the office, surrounded by the volunteers and staff. Once equipped with their itineraries, the crowd dispersed and quickly moved to their assigned stations just as cars and buses began to pull into the parking lot. He was surprised to see Emma Swan backtracking towards him.

“Is there a problem, Ms. Swan?” he asked.

“No. I just… wanted to thank you for doing this. It’s been a tough year for Henry, and I think this will help to get his mind off things,” she explained, giving a faint smile.

“Yes. I was hoping this might give us all a much needed distraction. I’m sure he’ll have a good time. Just please take your job seriously, Emma. We don’t need to catch him romancing anyone,” he joked.

“Oh no, there will definitely not be any of that. I will take my job very seriously, Mr. Gold.”

Emma headed towards the buses, retrieving Henry who gave Rumple a small wave as they passed by. He gave a small wave and made his way to the office next door. As he entered, he saw Regina going over her documents. He gave a short knock against the door frame before entering.

“Here to go over our staff, I presume?” she greeted.

“Indeed I am. I must say, I’m not pleased about Killian Jones volunteering,” he grumbled, taking a seat across from her desk.

“You know as well as I do that he’ll go wherever Emma goes. He quite infatuated with her,” she replied.

“That’s the problem. I know she’s still grieving, and he sees my son’s passing as a chance to weasel his way in.”

“Rumple, you might want to at least give him a chance. You may be seeing it from only one side. I’m sure there’s more to it than you think,” she said shortly.

“Say what you will, but I’m not going to let my guard down with him. He’ll work just as hard as the rest of the staff here. And if I catch him attempting to chase Emma Swan’s tail, I will deal with him immediately,” he replied in a cautious tone.

“Fine. You’ll deal with him. Can we please go over the rest of our staff?”

“Alright, alright. We have David in charge of horseback riding. I hope he understands how much faith I’m having to have in him to choose the safest horses for the children.”

“I know he’ll take care of them, Rumple. Mary-Margaret and Robin are teaching archery, and I know he’ll use the safest equipment possible. Emma is, of course, in charge of security. Killian is in charge of boating and all of the safeties that go with it. Belle is our camp counselor and librarian…”

Rumple immediately glanced upon at the very mention of her name.

“We have Dr. Whale as our camp physician. Ruby is leading the hiking trails. And the list goes on and on. I believe we have a most efficient staff,” she continued, setting down her papers on the desk.

“For the most part,” he muttered under his breath.

“Why don’t you go and see how things are going?” she sighed, annoyed by his complaining. “I’m sure you’ll find someone to berate or correct.”

“You’re going to be an annoying supervisor,” he scoffed, rising from his seat. “Call me if any problems arise.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

As he exited the office, he spied Killian Jones conversing with Emma. He narrowed his eyes as he spied his hands holding hers and an obnoxiously large grin on his face.

“Mr. Jones,” he called, making his way towards the two. “May I speak to you… alone?”

Killian’s grin quickly disappeared as he approached.

“Of course, Mr. Gold,” he replied, giving Emma a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, love.”

The two eyed each other cautiously as Emma walked away.

“How can I help you, Mr. Gold?”

“I’m only going to tell you this once, Mr. Jones. You volunteered here to be an instructor. This is your one and only duty here at this camp. I didn’t hire you so that you could charm Ms. Swan. If you can’t fulfill your duty, then you can leave,” he said, his tone deathly serious.

Killian’s eyes widened, his fists clenching.

“I know my duties, Mr. Gold. I don’t need a reminder of what I signed up for,” he replied.

“Then do it,” he growled, turning and walking away from him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Grandpa!”

Rumple’s concentration broke as Henry came running up to him.

“Hey, Henry,” he greeted, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they both continued walking. “I know it’s not been nearly a whole day yet, but what do you think of the camp?”

“It’s really neat. I can’t wait to ride horses with David, and archery sounds fun too. There’s a lot to do here,” he replied excitedly.

“Good. I’m glad to see that you’re having a good time. Trust me, you won’t soon run out of activities to enjoy.”

“I’m really excited to go boating tomorrow with Killian. He said he’s going to teach me all about boats and being a captain!” he exclaimed.

Rumple groaned quietly to himself. The thought of Henry spending any time with Killian Jones made him feel ill.

“Out of curiosity, Henry, what is your opinion of Killian?” he asked.

“He’s cool. I like when he comes over and has dinner with us. Sometimes Mom has to work late, so he stops by and watches movies with me. I really like him.”

“Hmm… it sounds like you two get along well. What do you think about him dating your mother?” he questioned.

“He makes Mom happy. I think she needs that. I know how hard it’s been on her since Dad died. I’m glad she has Killian.”

Rumple glanced at him, surprised by his maturity. He hadn’t considered just how much Henry thought about his mother’s happiness rather than his own.

“Hello, boys!”

“Hi, Belle!” Henry greeted happily.

Rumple came to an abrupt halt as Belle called to them both.

“Hello, Ms. French. Any excitement for you on the first day?”

“Not really. I think the kids are more attracted to the outdoor activities. Perhaps I’ll have more visitors on a rainy day,” she smiled, moving closer towards Rumple. “I’m sorry, Henry, but could I steal your grandfather away from you for a bit?”

“No problem. I was on my way to see Violet anyways. Bye, Grandpa!” he shouted, jogging away.

“Behave yourself!” Rumple yelled, winking at Belle. “He’s just like his father, a complete romantic.”

“I think it’s sweet. Perhaps he’s a romantic like his grandfather?” she giggled, hooking her arm around his.

“A romantic? Me? I’m afraid you’ve confused me with someone else,” he chuckled, grinning widely as they walked together.

“I believe you are very romantic, Mr. Gold. Maybe you just need a chance to show it?” she said playfully, raising an eyebrow.

“What are proposing, Ms. French?” he asked, genuinely curious as to what she was planning.

“Meet me in my office tonight around ten o’ clock,” she replied quickly, retracting her arm and giving him a wink before heading off.

\------------------------------------------------------

Rumple began to feel more and more nervous as the time went by. He had always taken in interest in Belle but never imagined that she thought of him in that way, though he certainly wasn’t disappointed that she did.

As he made his way to her office, he took deep breaths. Though as he stood in front of the door, he could feel his heart trying to pound its way out of his chest.

He nervously opened the door, immediately noticing that the lights were dim. He quickly entered, locking the door behind him.

“Belle?” he called out, glancing around the room.

“I’m glad you decided to meet me, Mr. Gold,” she said in a sultry tone, stepping forward from a dark corner of the room.

Rumple felt his mouth go dry as he took her in. She wore an open white button-up shirt and a short black skirt that clearly revealed her lack of undergarments as she perched herself on the desk.

“You seem surprised, Mr. Gold,” she giggled quietly. “You’ve visited my library every week for some time now. You make sure to mention each and every time how lovely I look. You’ve even brought me lunch on occasion. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

Rumple tried his hardest to form words with his mouth. He felt paralyzed just by the sight of her.

“I-I…” he stuttered, finally taking a deep breath. “I suppose I was rather obvious.”

Belle smiled brightly, hopping off of the desk and approaching him.

“It was just a bit obvious, but I was rather elated to know you felt the same way. Sit down, Rumple,” she said softly.

He slowly moved into the chair beside the desk, never taking his eyes off of her.

“Maybe now I can show you how much I’ve appreciated your efforts,” she whispered, lowering herself to the ground to settle between his legs.

Rumple bit his tongue hard as her hands began to slide up his thighs, failing miserably to hide a quiet moan. His breath hitched as she reached for his belt, making quick work of it and slowly sliding down his everything underneath. He took in a deep, shaky breath as she finally had her hand wrapped around him.

“You know, I’ve fantasized about this so many times. I’ve tried to imagine what it would be like when I finally have you to myself. I just can’t believe it’s finally happening. I have you all to myself,” she purred, moving closer to him. “Don’t try to be quiet, Rumple. I want to hear you.”

He gripped the arms of the chair hard as she took him into her mouth, groaning softly as she began a slow pace.

“B-Belle,” he moaned, helplessly shifting in the chair. His hands slowly released the arms of the chair and ran through her hair.

Belle moaned around him and doubled her pace as she felt his hands in her hair.

Rumple leaned his head back, his fingers beginning to tangle in her hair. He gripped her hair slightly, holding her head still as his hips began to buck.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, trying to keep his composure. “As much as I’d love for you to keep pleasuring me with that beautiful mouth, I’d rather show you my appreciation.”

Belle leaned back off of him, a devilish grin on her face.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked with a quirked brow.

“Lay back on your desk, and I’ll show you,” he growled, eyeing her intensely.

Belle rose from the ground and slowly leaned back onto the desk, lifting her skirt to tease him.

Rumple groaned as he saw just how wet she was underneath the skirt. He wasted no time rising from the chair and moving to stand between her legs. His fingers grazed against her legs, causing her to shiver.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, gripping himself and sliding against her core.

Belle whimpered as she felt him sliding against her, her hips instinctively bucking.

“So responsive. Tell me. How long have you been wanting this, Belle?”

“I’ve wanted you since you first visited the library,” she moaned, her hands moving to cup her breasts. “I’ve wanted you inside me for so long, Rumple. Please, don’t make me wait.”

Rumple slipped inside of her at once, groaning loudly as she squeezed him tightly. His arms hooked around her legs as he began to thrust at a quick pace.

“Oh f-fuck,” she whined, throwing her head back as he drove in and out of her.

He chuckled darkly at the noises he drew out of her, thrusting harder to draw out even more.

“I’ve wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. Oh god, I wanted you,” he panted, his thrusts becoming sharper.

Belle hooked her arm around his neck, pulling him in to kiss him roughly. She moaned as his tongue slipped past her lips. His lips left hers, moving lower to kiss at her neck. Her breath hitched as she felt a sharp bite against her flesh.

“Rumple, please. I need more. Fuck me harder,” she groaned into his ear, snapping her hips against him.

“Belle… if I do… I won’t last,” he panted, his face buried in her neck.

“It’s ok, Rumple. I want you to. I want you to come for me,” she whispered, running a hand through his hair.

His hips thrust as fast and hard as he could mange at her request, his peak quickly rising. He couldn’t stop himself now. She wanted him to come, and he wouldn’t disappoint her.

“Belle… fuck,” he moaned loudly, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Rumple held onto her as tightly as possibly as he felt himself so close to completion. He thrust his hips one last time before pulling himself out and releasing himself onto her, moaning louder than ever.

Belle gazed at him, her eyes widening at the sight of his release. It was a truly beautiful sight.

He slowly lifted himself away from her, breathing heavily. He felt panic rise as he viewed the mess he’d made.

“I’m sorry, Belle,” he panted, ducking his head low.

“Rumple,” she started, sitting up to cup his face, “you’ve nothing to be sorry for. What you did… it was amazing. I’m already looking forward to our next encounter.”

Rumple smiled shyly, wrapping his arms around her.

“As am I.”

 --------------------------------------------------------

Rumple felt oddly energized the next day. He most likely had Belle to thank for it, and he was grateful. He had a busy day ahead of him that would consist of checking in with the staff members.

As he headed down to the docks, he spied Killian once again spending his time with Emma. Rumple felt his anger begin to rise as he was kissing her again. He decided it was finally time to address the problem once and for all.

“Mr. Jones! I wish to see you in my office,” he called, turning away to head towards the office.

Rumple sat down at his desk, waiting patiently for what he hoped to be a short talk that would send Killian Jones home for good. As the other man entered the office, he eyed him intensely.

“Mr. Jones, I believe I’ve mentioned before what your duties here are. I also mentioned that if you couldn’t keep to your duties, you would be terminated. Can you explain to me why you find it necessary to weasel your way into a grieving woman’s life?”

Killian narrowed his eyes, a rage building inside of him.

“Is that what you really think I’m doing? Trying to take advantage of Emma?” he questioned, moving closer towards the desk.

“What else could you possibly be doing? You certainly seem to have no regard towards the fact that she is still in pain after losing the love of her life. And what of Henry? You seem very keen on becoming a replacement father to him. Have you not seen how much his father’s death has affected him? What is your intent, really?”

“You don’t know anything!” Killian shouted, slamming his hands down on the desk. “I know how much pain Emma and Henry are in, but here’s something you may not understand: I love them. I am doing my best to be there for Emma when I know she’s breaking down. I’m doing what I can for Henry when I see him trying to cut himself off from everyone else. I would never put my happiness, my needs before theirs, and I would certainly never try to replace Neal. He was a good man who loved his family unconditionally. If anything, I want to learn from him to be a better man.”

The room suddenly became deathly silent. Killian finally sat down in the chair next to the desk, burying his face in his hands.

Rumple felt like the breath had been punched out of him. He’d never expected this kind of sincerity from someone like Killian, though he’d never even really given him the opportunity to do so.

“Killian… do you know why I had this place built?”

“I assumed it was for Henry,” he replied, finally meeting his eyes. “And I was grateful for it. He needed something that would bring him closer to others, that would keep him busy. There have been so many times I’ve walked by his room, and I can hear him crying…”

Rumple felt his heart sink. He knew this year had been hard on Henry, but he never realized how often Killian had witnessed it.

“Henry really likes you. He told me that it made him happy to see how much happiness you bring to his mother. I perhaps judged you too harshly, especially without giving you a proper chance. And for that, Killian, I apologize. I sometimes forget how much light and love another person can bring into your life, especially when you’re grieving.”

“You mean Belle, right?” he smirked, quirking a brow at him.

Rumple froze, unsure of how he even knew about that. He finally nodded, giving a faint smile.

“I could tell she liked you from the moment you two met. She brings the same light and love into your life, doesn’t she?”

“I… believe she does,” he managed, rising from his seat and making his way around to the other man. “Could we possibly start over, Killian?”

Killian stood and extended his hand. “Of course.”


End file.
